


Voices in our heads

by mthevlamister



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, I just love this ship, Wow a straight one, unlike me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: During the "voices in my head"





	Voices in our heads

"Dad I'm off to school." Jeremy said, days after the SQUIP. He was going to talk to Christine today, to say sorry and maybe ask her out. He's been planning this with all his friends and father for a bit now and he was ready. 

"Remember, buy her a rose!" Jeremy's father came to the door, handing him a rose. "Good luck son." 

"Thanks dad." Jeremy said, smiling at his father. He was finally being a dad. 

"Invite her to dinner one night so I can meet this Christine." 

"Daaad!" 

"Kidding." 

~ ~ ~

"What if she doesn't want to speak to me again? What if I blew it Michael?" 

"You didn't Player Two, tell her you appreciate that she's smart." 

Michael and Jeremy were standing at their lockers, Jeremy staring at the girl he accidentally SQUIPed, she was talking to Jenna about something. Christine turned slightly to look at Jeremy, who ducked away from her view to hide with Rich. It's been like this all morning, when he went to Rich for the seventh time the shorter boy grabber Jeremy's hand. 

"A rothe? Nah man, tell her thhe exthites you thexually!" Rich winked, pushing Jeremy away from her. 

Jeremy smiled, thinking it through. The voices of his classmates also running through his head as he came across Jenna, who was on her phone. Christine seemingly left at that point, making it easier for Jeremy. She looked up, smiling, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just summon strength man, you got this!" 

Jeremy nodded before being approached by Brooke and Chloe. 

"Don't get hung up on your skin!" Brooke said, kissing his cheek. 

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "She probably thinks that acne is hot." 

"I have acne?" Jeremy touched his face. 

"Chloe!" Brooke hissed. 

"What?" 

"Doesn't matter Jeremy, I'll give you some advice." Jake said, ruffling Jeremy's hair in a friendly way. 

"Thanks guys." Jeremy waved before turning and seeing Christine. She walked up, smiling slightly. 

"I still remember what it was like!" Christine mumbled, leaning closer a bit. "It's hard to think I just wanted things to be easy." 

"Well no one wants things to be hard," Jeremy tried to comfort her before giving her the rose. "I know I may have almost destroyed the whole school--or human civilization but um. . ." 

"Just. . . Say what you want Jeremy!" Christine pushed, using the nicest voice one could when pressuring others to do something for them. 

"Lunch? Just you and me?" 

Christine held up her finger, thinking it through. Jeremy got nervous, hoping he wasn't sweating or turning red. He shifted between his feet. 

"Me and the voices in my head have made up our collective minds." 

"What did they say you should do?" 

"I think all of us want to go out with you." 

Jeremy ignored the SQUIP in his head, he smiled and hugged Christine before running back to Michael to tell him. 

~ ~ ~ 

Lunch went well. Jeremy found out Christine liked his hair and thought his nervousness was cute. Christine also ate a lot, Jeremy applauded her for that. 

"Jeremy, the SQUIP insulted me and I hate talking about it but it also hurt me. Did it shock you?" Christine asked, putting a hand on his arm. 

"Yes, it did." Jeremy admitted. 

"Oh Jeremy! Do you sometimes still think what it said is true? I don't agree with what it said--well except my voice. I'm trying to keep it in one pitch now." 

"No, don't think you have to. Yeah I think it was right, it told me I wanted to die because of how terrible I am but it told me what I thought so it didn't matter." Jeremy waved off the question, taking a bite of his food. 

"Jeremy, everything about you is wonderful!" Christine squeezed his arm before kissing his cheek. "Come on, let's go back to class!" 

Jeremy was pretty happy while walking back with her.


End file.
